luna sangrienta
by Minino Rosa
Summary: Dicen que cuando la luna esta roja como la sangre y un inosente muere, esta lo revive para que cobre venganza- dijo un muy serio yami... Bueno hoy 23 es mi cumple y este en mi regalo
1. Chapter 1

Cuenta la leyenda que cada noche que hay eclipse de luna y esta se pone roja como la sangre y un inocente muere, la luna le da una nueva vida como una madre que trae al mundo un hijo, solo para vengarze - dijo un joven tricolor de nombre yami, a su asustado hermano otro pequeño tricolor de nombre yugi y sus amigos que tenían una fiesta de pijamas

No es sierto solo nos quieres asustar - dijo el menor con evidente miedo

No saben la historia de lily?- Pregunto el tricolor mayor y todos negaron- bien se las contare. Dicen que no hace muchos años un matrimonio se mundo a las afueras de la ciudad junto con su hija de 9 años, ella era linda con el cabello castaño claro largo y rizado, de piel de porcelana y ojos de miel, pero ella no era normal tenia un defecto no podía hablar y del ojo derecho estaba casi ciega y del izquierdo veía muy poco usaba lentes muy gruesos para poder mirar un poco mejor, aun así sus padres no tenían ningún trato especial con ella, iba a un colegio normal a dos kilómetros de la casa y aunque siempre estaba sola ella era feliz, le gustaba jugar en su mente, que era una gran cantante o que tocaba un bello instrumento y todos la admiraban y le aplaudian, así pasaba horas y horas, en la escuela ningun maestro le decia nada cuando no prestaba atencion por su condicion espesial, por la tarde ella caminaba a casa de regreso sus padres salían tarde de trabajar, ya en casa leía y miraba televisión esperaba paciente a que llegaran sus padres, así pasaron 7 años y aquella niña se convirtió en una hermosa jovencita a pesar de sus defectos, seguía sola sin amigos en la escuela y sola en casa, una tarde de otoño un viernes ella caminaba a casa, sabría que estaria sola sus padres llegarían muy tarde o hasta otro día ya que irían a una fiesta de unas amistades después del trabajo, caminaba como tantas veses, lo que no sabia era que no era la única que sabría que estaría sola, desde hacia un tiempo un hombre que se decía amigo de la familia le hjabía puesto los ojos enzima y esa noche era la noche perfecta para obtener lo que tanto deceaba, ya la esperaba escondido en los arbustos alado del camino por donde pasaba y cuando ella menos lo espero algo la sujeto, quiso pedir ayuda pero aquien, no podía hablar y de todas maneras no había quien la escuchara el camino estaba decierto, el hombre que la arrastraba dentro del bosque era muy fuerte y no lograba safarse, se sentía desesperada y con mucho miedo, solo podía llorar esperando un milagro, uno que no ocurrió, el hombre la tiro al piso y ella lo reconosio, quiso correr pero el hombre la atrapo y la golpeo con fuerza hasta que la dejo inconsciente y bañada en sangre, ella no supo que mas paso, cuando despertó ya era de noche todo el cuerpo le dolia, sentía que le brotaba la sangre por barias heridas que tenia, su boca también sabia a ese metálico sabor, se estaba muriendo lo sabia y aun así su captor la había amarrado y metido en una improvisada tumba de 1 metro de profundidad, se desearía de ella, la enerraria aun viva, eso era tan cruel, de repente escucho la voz de aquel hombre decirle muy descaradamente.

Amor mio as despertado justo para el final, no sabes cuanto me complaciste y saber que fui el premero me lleno de alegría, lastima que te dormiste y no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo, creeme atesorare tu recuerdo como si fuera el ultimo, y por tus padres ni te preocupes te pensaban mandar a un asilo para ya no hacerse cargo de ti, ellos realmente no te quisieron como yo- dijo el hombre con una asqueroza sonrisa y comenzó a cubrirla con tierra, pero no pudo poner mas de unas cuantas palas de tierra cuando de la nada una fuerte lluvia se soltó casi paresia un huracán, el hombre dejo lo que asía y se refujio en su camioneta que no estaba muy lejos, cuando la lluvia pasara volvería a terminar, la joven que aun estaba con vida lloraba de miedo, de tristeza y de un gran rencor que estaba naciendo en su corazón, poco a poco la lluvia comenzó a llenar el poso y ella inevitablemente se ahogó ya que al estar amarada y tan lastimada no se pudo mover.

Ella se sentía como si flotara en el agua y había mucha luz blanca por primera vez veía con claridad, era como si el cielo y el mar estuvieran juntos, se sentía tranquila pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho empezó a sentir mucho odio asia a aquel maldito hombre y asus padres por pensar en abandonarla en un asilo y de repente esas tranquilas aguas donde descansaba, se comenzaron a agitar y todo se volvió negro, sólo se podía distinguir a lo lejos una silueta de una mujer que vestía de rojo era hermosa aunque no se podía distinguir bien la cara, de cabello largo color del fuego, piel de blanca porcelana, que sonreía con dulzura y cantaba una hermosa canción de cuna, una hermosa madre sin duda alguna, sentía que se ahogaba y de repente se sentó, estaba de nuevo en el agujero, ya no lluvia y ya no estaba amarrada, ni tampoco herida por ningún lado, levanto su vista al cielo ninguna nube se asomaba, solo la hermosa luna alumbraba con un hermoso tono rojo de sangre y ella sonrio, lily salio del agujero y vio la pala tirada, la levanto y camino asia la camioneta que se podía ver con claridad no estaba lejos, el hombre se había quedado dormido dentro, lo cual no duró mucho la joven con toda su ira estrello la pala contra el vibrio delantero, rompiéndolo y asustando a ese despreciable ser.

Hola amor mio te desperté, desculpame- dijo la joven sorprendiendo al hombre

No puede ser hablaste, es impocible tu no puedes- decía incrédulo el hombre

Lo se, tengo una nueva madre y ella me dio un hermoso regalo, sabes algo tenias razón este sera tu ultimo recuerdo dijo la joven tumo la pala y la impulso como si fuera un hacha decapitando al hombre, ella tiro la pala y comenzó a caminar a su casa, cuando llego se baño y se vio al espejo, podía ver con claridad aunque sus ojos a hora eran color sangre como los de su madre luna y podía hablar estaba feliz, como nunca pero una duda la comenzó a torturar, fue al cuarto de sus padres y busco asta que lo encontró, era un folleto de una institusion para niños sordos, mudos y ciegos y no solo eso sino que sus padres ya la habían inscrito y pagado por adelantado todos sus estudios asta que fuera mayor, solo era cuestión de uno días para que la mandaran a ese lugar, las palabras de ese hombre eran ciertas, salio del cuarto y fue a la cosina estaba hay, cuando llegaron sus padres al pare ser la fiesta estaba muy aburrida y no se quisieron que dar subieron a su habitacion, lily que aun estaba en la cosina, tomo el cuchillo carnisero mas grande que encontró, otro día en el periódico un terrible susseso un matrimonio descuartisado en su propio hogar, único testigo su hija casi ciega y muda que no sabe que susedio, y la policía que conosia a la familia no investigo a la pobre lily por su lastimosa condición y la mandaron a la institución que sus padres la habían pagado hasta que fuera mayor.

Si, así ella nunca fue culpada después de todo quien culparía a una indefensa niña de tan horrendo crimen, solo un verdadero mosustro sin alma era capas de tal atrocidad- dijo yami con mucha seriedad y los pequeños solo temblaban.

Pero eso es mentira verdad, eso es solo para asustarnos- dijo un pequeño rubio ojos de miel

Joey, yo no miento - dijo yami tan serio que daba mas miedo

Hermano ya dilo -dijo el pequeño

Decir que yugi-dijo el mayor

Que es un juego solo para asustarnos- dijo yugi con angustia

Cual es el juego que los asusta?- pregunto un castaño de ojos azules de la misma edad de yami, entrando a la habitación, asustando a los 4 mas pequeños

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- fue el grito que pegaron antes de ver que era seto el que había entrado

Ya callence que les pasa?- pregunto el castaño

Jajajajajaja- se escucho la risa de yami -tranquilo seto solo les conté un cuento antes de que durmieran y se asustaron un poco

Que les contaste que estan, tan asustados- dijo seto con molestia

Solo una de las historias de los hijos de la luna sangrienta, nada grabe- dijo yami con un tono inocente

Tarado tienen 7 años esos cuentos no son aptos para ellos- reclamo el castaño

Oye, ellos fueron los que querían una historia de miedo por que pronto sera noche de brujas, además censure la parte en la que Lily era muerta y torturada, además tampoco dije la carnicería que ella hizo con sus padres- dijo yami defendiéndose

aún así ellos están muy asustado, acaso no tiene sentido común, tienes 15 como no vas a saber que pueden y que no pueden saber - dijo regañándolo seto- salte del cuarto y esperame en la sala

Yami muy obediente salio del cuarto.

Bien escuchen no teman esos cuentos no son reales son solo ficción, están bien todos ya mas tranquilos?- pregunto el castaño

Hermano de verdad, son cuentos falsos - dejo el pequeño mukuba

Claro que pocibiladades hay de que un muerto regrese a la vida solo para cobrar venganza y que casualmente los quiera lastimar a ustades, digo si a esas vamos seria mas probable, que una vagabundo entrara por la ventana y los robara o que un ladrón entra a la casa y los acuchille mientras duermen o que se incendie la casa con ustedes dentro o que un animal salvaje entre y los destroce- decia el castaño hasta que fue interrumpido

Seto- dijo una vocesita

Si cachorro- le dijo al pequeño Joey como ya era su costumbre

No nos estas ayudando, mas bien nos estas estas asustando mas- dijo el pequeño al borde del llanto

Seto miro al pequeño yugi, a ryou, a su hermanito y otra vez Joey y vio en sus pequeños ojitos unas lagrimitas que querían salir, sintió culpa, el regaño de imprudente a yami y hacia lo mismo.

Bueno yo mejor me voy, estaré viendo películas con yami, traten de dormir- apago la luz y salio del cuarto el castaño y se fue directo a la sala

Los tranquilizaste ?- pregunto yami sonriendo

Creo que lo empeore de un cuento inventado, los aterrorise con estadísticas reales-dijo el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a yami

No te preocupes ya se les pasara y si no, tu pagas el psicólogo de todos- dijo yami peniendo su cabeza recargada en el hombro del castaño

Bueno, por lo menos tengo el dinero suficiente para hacer eso - dijo el castaño abrazando a su novio, cuando derepente un grito se escucho

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- eran los pequeño

Yo no voy -dijo yami

Bien yo voy- dijo seto cansado

Y no les digas estadisticas o lo empeoraras - dijo yami divertido, mientras el castaño subia a ver a los chiquitines.

Fin ?

**hoy es mi cumpleaños, que los cumpla feliz, que los cumpla feliz y no se que sigue de la canción, feliz cumpleaños a mi tan tan y a todos los que cumplan años el dia 23.**

**bueno este es mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi, para mi y para ustedes espero que les agrade, saben escribir esto me dio una idea para una historia mas larga, bueno las historias de los hijos de la luna sangrienta son varias y son mías solo hice una pequeña adaptación para yugioh que por cierto no es mio sino de su creador.**

**Agradesco que leíeran y cualquier comentario que quieran dejar**

** Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de unos minutos el castaño como pudo bajo las escaleras con los cuatro niños pegados a el, uno en cada brazo y uno en cada pierna.

Que paso? - pregunto yami

Escucharon un ruido y no se quieren dormir del miedo - dijo el castaño tratando de no caer al piso

Niños ya dejenlo tranquilo- les dijo yami

Tenemos miedo - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

Quieren pizza?- pregunto yami con calma

El primero en soltarse fue joey y se puso a comer olvidando rápido su miedo, los demás lo siguieron y se pusieron a comer terminándosela toda en pocos minutos

Necesitaremos mas pizza - dijo yami

No habían cenado ya esos niños? - pregunto el castaño viendo lo rápido que habían comido y arrasado con todo

Si comiero hamburguesas y papas - dijo yami

No tienen llenadero acaso? -pregunto seto

Son niños ellos nunca llenan con nada, siempre quieren comer asta que les duela la pansa y mas si es comida chatarra- dijo yami

Bueno iré por otra pizza para nosotros, cuidalos y no los dejes ver nada malo en la televisión- dijo el castaño y se marcho

Hermano a donde fue tu novio? - pregunto yugi

Fue a traer mas comida - dijo yami tranquilo

Oye yami tu eres la novia? - pregunto curioso Joey

Como que si yo soy la novia, yo soy novio soy hombre no mujer - dijo yami con un toque de molestia

Si pero en un noviazgo siempre ay una novia linda y delicada y un novio fuerte y protector -dijo yugi con curiosidad

A que se refieren ? -Dijo yami pensando a lo que se referian, pero dudando si ellos tan pequeños pensaban lo mismo

Bueno como en las películas pasa que los enamorado un es fuerte por ser el hombre y otro es debil por ser mujer y bueno tu y seto son hombres y son novios lo que nos preguntamos es si tu ya que eres mas chico que seto en estatura y menos fuerte, pues talves tu era la novia - dijo yugi en representacion de los cuatro niños presentes

Yami estaba que no lo creia, su propio hemanito y sus amiguitos lo creían a el la chica de la relación y si lo pensaba con determinación tal vez el si era la chica, ya que el casataño siempre mandaba inclucive cuando tenían su 'tiempo a solas espesial', el cual no era con tanta frecuensia ya que siempre tenían escuela o tener que cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

Saben algo no todas las novias son débiles - dijo yami con calma

Claro que si las películas lo demuestra- dijo Joey

Talvez pero yo se de una que no era debil- dijo yami con seguridad

Quien es? -Preguntaron todos con interés

Se llamaba Hanna ella era una joven no muy bonita, tenia el cabello oscuro, ojos negros, piel morena y era muy delgada siempre usaba vestido largo sin mangas y el cabello recijodo en una cebolla, casi nunca usaba maquillaje y siempre estaba sola, no tenia hermanos, ni a su papa ya que el señor murió cuando ella tenia cuatro años y su mama era muy religiosa y nunca se volvió a casar, cuando tenía 22 años llego una familia a su vecindario, nuevos vecinos, un matrimonio con 2 hijos menores de edad y uno mayor que ya no viva con ellos, su madre se hizo amiga del matrimonio y con frecuencia cenaban juntos ya fuera en casa de hanna o de los vecinos, pasaron varios meses y el hijo mayor del matrimonio fue de visita, se llamaba Yurel era un joven apuesto de 24 años castaño claro, alto, de ojos celestes y piel blanca un chico de sueño para cualquier chica.

Hanna y Yurel entablaron una amistad rápidamente, hanna penso que era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar por se equivocó, un día en los que yurel visito a sus padres hablo con ella y la invito a un parque sercano, ya en el lugar se sentaro en una banca y comenzaron a charlar.

Hanna estoy pensando en venir a vivir a esta ciudad, que te parese mi idea? -preguntó el muchacho

Es muy buena idea estarás mas serca de tus padres- dijo hanna con entusiasmo

Pero tu que opinas? - pregunto el

Pués te vería mas seguido y platicariamos mas, eso me pondría feliz, pero por que me preguntas mi opinion?- Pregunto ella

Porque yo solo me cambiaría por ti- dijo el sonriendo

Por que por mi? -pregunto ella confundida

Porque te amo y me quiero casar contigo- dijo el muy feliz

Ella no lo podia creer, como un joven apuesto se fijaba en ella que no era nada bonita

Estas jugando? - pregunto ella

No, es verdad si te amo, dime hanna te casarías con migo- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de rodillas y le mostraba un pequeño pero hermoso anillo y ella sin pensarlo asepto, volvieron a casa y dieron la noticia a las dos familias las cuales se pusieron muy contentos y celebraron con una reunión familiar, luego el se fue seria por poco tiempo, solo en lo que vendía su departamento y renunciaba a su trabajo a lo mucho un mes o dos y a su regreso compraría una pequeña casa que ya había visto muy serca de donde vivían todos, para no estar lejos de sus familiares y pondrian fecha para la boda y claro prometió ir de visita cada fin de semana, al tercer fin de semana dijo que ya tenia comprador para su departamento que solo era cuestión de arreglar los papeles y todo estría listo a mas tardar para el siguiente viernes ya estaría de regreso y no se iría

Pasaron los días y se llego el viernes tan esperado, pero el no llego, paso el sabado y el domingo y ni siquiera una llamada, el lunes fue el peor día en la vida de hanna, la policía llamo en un asalto mataron a su prometido y su mundo se desgarro totalmente, lloraba todo el tiempo y no tenia consuelo con nada, paso mas de dos meses y ella seguía igual ya no quería seguir viviendo la tristeza la ira y el rencor no la dejaban de atormentar y subío a la azotea de su casa, con un frasco de pastillas dispuesta a suicidarce y lo hizo solo sintió que se quedaba dormida.

Despertó en un cuarto blanco, su ropa tambien era blanca y en una esquina sentado en el piso estaba Yurel sonriendole y ella pronto se aserco a el y lo abrazo llorando.

Por que te alejaron de mi?, tu eras tan bueno, no debieron lastimarte los odio por lo que te hizieron _ dijo ella

Ya no te atormentes estamos juntos para siempre - dijo el para calmarla

No puedo descansar, sabiendo que esos hombres están libres -dijo ella

Derepente una luz roja comenzó a resplandeser y una silueta de una mujer aparesio, vestida de rojo, cabello rojo, ojos rojos y cantaba una canción de cuna, hanna se tranquilizo pero su enojo no pasaba.

Entonces desperto estaba en la azotea con una gran luna roja en el cielo, bajó a su habitacióny tomó sus ahorros, se dirigió a la estación de autobuses y compró un boleto a la ciudad vecina donde antes vivía su novio, llegó a la ciudad en 40 minutos y caminó por las calles parecía que caminar sin rumbo, pero sabía muy bien a dónde iba pronto estuvo al pie de la escalera del edificio dónde estaba el departamento de su novio, muchas imágenes llegaron a su cabeza vio como su novio salía y caminaba rumbo a la estacion de autobuses, cuando derepente unos hombres lo jalarona a un callejón lo golpearon, apuñalaron y aún con vida lo abandonaron en un basurero hasta que murió desangrado, ella vio con claridad los rostros de esos tres sujetos y decidió ir a donde estaban a ese sucio callejón, camino solo 4 cuadras y ya estaba ahí, estaba oscuro, frío y olía muy mal pero esos tres hombres estaban al final del callejón riendo y tomando alcohol que habían comprado con el dinero que le habían robado a algún inocente, ella caminó con firmeza hasta llegar cerca de esos tres hombres y en efecto eran los que habían matado a su novio uno de los hombres la vio y se levantó con un asqueroso sonrisa en su cara pensando que era el de una joven perdida y que sería una presa fácil, los otros dos hombres se levantaron también con la misma sonrisa y el mismo pensamiento, lo que no sabían es que ese día sería el último de sus retorcidas vida, los gritos se escuchaban a más no poder eran de su sufrimiento y de mucho dolor, los vecinos cerraron puertas y ventanas pensando que esos hombres atormentavan a alguien sin conocer que eran ellos los que sufrían, a la mañana siguiente en medio de un charco de sangre los cuerpos de tres hombres llacian abiertos en canal como corderos, con los órganos de fuera y expresiones de horror en su rostro, no encontraron huellas, la policía ni siquiera se molestó en investigar, cualquiera que lo había hecho se merecia una medalla por haberse deshecho de esas alimañas y cerraron el caso como una simple pelea entre pandillas, unos días más tarde en casa de Hanna la hallaron sin vida después de haber tomado un frasco de pastillas en la azotea le dieron sepultura y en la misma tumba donde yacía yurel, para que estubieran juntos en la eternidad.

Ella tubo la fuerza y el valor de vengar a su novio muerto y volver con el al mas alla, aun despues de que la luna madre le devolviera la vida fin- dijo yami con una seriedad de tumba, que asustaba y los cuatro niños estaban como piedras.

Ya volví - dijo el castaño, pero no recibió respuesta- traje mas pizza - y aun asi no obtuvo respuesta

Yami que pasa? -pregunto preocupado cuando vio como estaban los niños

Solo una pequeña historia, nada grave - dijo yami con molestia

Nada grave, no se mueven y es tu responsabilidad cuidarlos- dijo molesto el castaño, no lo hubiera hecho

Yo porque, no soy tu esposa, ni ellos mis hijos, sabes que terminamos tu no me mandas- grito yami y se fue a encerar a su cuarto

Dejando a un castaño muy confundido y unos niños muy asustados.

**GRACIAS A: Lrivaille 26, Eli y akira yaoi por sus mensages los valoro mucho.**

**Y si soy escritora yaoi y manejo las paregas de yamiyseto y yamiyyugi son mis favoritas, solo en una historia no escribo yaoi y creo que esa ya no la escribire, no porque no sepa que hacer, sino porque no me gusta como va. **

**No se que tan seguido actualisare ya que mi creatividad se va de vacasiones muy seguido ultimamante, tengan me pasiencia **

**Y lemon habrá si, solo si la pareja se reconcilia ya veremos si vuelven o se dejan para siempre, ya sabrán porque lo digo( jajajaja). **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a mis queridas lectoras, una cosa antes de comenzar, este capitulo es especial, habrá una reconciliación?, yami y seto son decididos y tercos como mulas (uno que vive con el pasado y otro que solo le importa el futuro), aunque seto gana por que su corazón es mas duro y yami cuando ama da todo por su ser amado( y luego se enoja porque le dicen novia). Hoy sus dos voluntades van a chocar y depende de quien gane la relación continuara o se terminara para siempre( pero solo por esta historia, planeo seguirlos juntando en otras). **

**Bueno ya comenzamos con el cap. Mas abajo las saludare como se debe y entenderán lo que les puse aquí arriba.**

Seto estaba que no se la creeia, yami ya no era su novio, pero porque razón estaba tan molesto y miro a los niños aun paralizados sentados en el suelo.

Que fue lo que paso? - pregunto asercandoce a los niños pero ellos no respondían, así que comenzó a sacudirlos para que reaccionarán

Que fue lo que paso?, porque yami estaba tan molesto? - preguntaba el castaño

No sabemos- dijo mokuba viendo a su hermano a los ojos

Alguien vino? El hablo por teléfono? O el dijo algo de nuestra relación que no le gustara- dicia el castaño

Solo le preguntamos si el era la novia? -dijo Joey con inocencia

Que, expliquensen - exijio el castaño

Lo niños como pudieron le explicaron a seto lo que le habían preguntado y lo que yami había comentado, el castaño subió las escaleras y llago a la habitación de yami y sin tocar habrio la puerta y se encontró a yami recostado dándole la espalda.

Hable con los niños y me dijeron lo que preguntaron, dime porque eso te molesto tanto - dijo el castaño

Por que ellos tienen razón, tu me controlas, lo que me convirte en la chiaca de la relación - dijo yami con molestia

Yo no te controló -dijo el castaño

Hace cuantos años nos conosemos?- pregunto yami

Nos conosimos en preescolar a los 4 años, tenemos 15 ahora, así que llevamos 11años de conosernos- dijo el castaño

Hace cuanto que somos novios ? - pregunto el tricolor de ojos rojos

Hace 2 años tres meses- respondió el ojos azules

Cuando fue nuestra primera vez? - dijo yami

El castaño sentía incomodida, no porque sintiera pena de contestarle sino por el tono serio que estaba usando yami, como si no fuera algo importante

Fue hace 5 meses en mi casa y recuerdo que llovia y tu temblabas te habias mojado y tenias frío, te habrase y te bese y ...- pero el castaño no pudo continuar con su relato ya que yami lo interrumpió

Solo limitate a contestar, yo estube hay y se lo que paso- dijo yami molesto- dime cuantas veces lo hemos hecho en esos 5 meses?- siguio con las preguntas

Dos veces al mes, desde entonces.- dijo el castaño sin entender el punto

Por que solo dos veces? - pregunto

Porque no siempre hay tiempo tenemos tareas y que cuidar de nuestros hermanos - dijo el castaño

Seto hemos tenido la misma rutina desde que nos hisimos novios, yo e sacrificado mas que tu para que esto funcione, pero tu que has hecho por nosotros -dijo yami

No te comprendo_ dijo el castaño

Yo era el rey de la escuela y para ser lo tenia que pelearme con otros chicos y deje de aserlo porque tu me lo pediste, deje a mis amigas por tus celos ya que asegurabas que solo eran unas resvalosas, solo salimos cuando tu quieres y adonde tu quieres, inlucive regale a mi perro porque te daba alergia y todo lo hice porque te amaba y no quería que estubieras molesto, pero de que me sirvió cuando estamos juntos teniendo intimidad es en tu casa y nunca en la mía y solo tu me puedes tocar pero yo atí no, yo también quiero mandar y que tu hagas cosas por mi - dijo yami con lágrimas en sus ojos

Yo no sabía que eso te doliera tanto, dime que quieres que haga para correjirlo, dimelo- dijo el castaño

Yo tambien quiero elejir cuando salir y adonde ir, quiero que no te quedes solo con la maestra de química que te desviste con la mirada, quiero un gatito, una tortuga y un cotorito y sobretodo quiero tocarte yo a ti y que sea en mi casa y que sea hoy o se acabo para siempre, así que piensalo- dio su sentencia yami, conosia al castaño y sobretodo conocía su orgullo así que en sus adentros ya se preparaba para lo peor.

Tengo que pensarlo -dijo el castaño y salio del cuarto y bajo a la sala donde los niño se habían quedado dormidos en el piso y con todas las luces prendidas

El castaño amaba a yami con todo su corazón, pero una de las peticiones no podía permitircela, pero es que acaso yami non valía para hacer un esfuerzo y un pequeño sacrificio, ha si su orgullo no fuera tan grande le hubiera dicho que si en ese momento, total si se sentía mal solo era cuestión de tomarce una pastilla y su malestar se iría, pero no maldito egoísmo que se apoderaba de el, como odiaba ser un kaiba en esos momentos y con esas sircuntancias, porque no podía ser mas exprecivo, era un verdadero miligro que alguien con el temperamento de yami y su forma tan libre de ser hubiera aseptado ser su pareja y el no podía con algo tan insignificante.

Recordó el dia que se conosieron en el jardín de infantes, yami traia su pantalón rojo y su camisa blanca, zapatos negros, tal y como era el uniforme y una enorme sonrisa, en el recreo todos querian comer con el pero el se alejo y se sentó junto al castaño, se presento con el y comieron juntos desde entonces.

También recordó el día que los dos se enteraron que tendrían un hermanito, el primero fue yami, el llego tarde a clases y se sentó en la mesa del pupitre del castaño y le dijo que había llegado tarde porque su mama se sentía mal y que la llevaron con el doctor y el doctor había diche que tendría un bebe, luego el maestro que daba en ese momento la clase lo regañó por entrar al salon sin pedir permiso y por distraer a sus compañeros, luego esa tarde el castaño invito a yami a comer ya que estaría solo, pero cuando llego a su casa sus padres lo esperaban con la noticia de que su mama también tendria un bebe.

Y por supuesto recordó el día que se le "declaro" a yami, lo vio sentado en una banca del parque muy tranquilo, pero no estaba solo una niña de nombre tea estaba con el platicando, cuando de pronto ella se le lanzó para besarlo y lo único que consiguió fue caer de narices contra la banca ya que seto habia llegado atiempo y jalado del brazo a yami para quitarlo de donde estaba sentado, la niña con indignación reclamo por la acción del castaño pero el la callo con una mirada de odio muy profundo, yami se confuindio y no supo reaccionar y el castaño se lo llevo de ese lugar

Por que estas tan molesto?- Pregunto yami sin entender lo que pasaba

Ella te iba a besar y tu lo ibas a permitir- dijo el castaño

Es que me asuste y no pude reacionar- dijo yami como defensa

Tu asustado, tu no te asustas con nada, ni con películas, ni con cuentos de horror, con nada, tu no le temes a nada - dijo el castaño

Tengo miedo de ti- dijo yami

De mi y porque de mi, si siempre estas conmigo- dijo seto con sorpresa

Temo que un día te vallas y ya no quieras ser mi amigo, por como soy - dijo yami con preocupasion

Y como según tu eres, que nos separara?- pregunto el castaño

Yo soy escandaloso y siempre quiero curiosiar todo y siempre me meto en problemas por mi indiciplina, como cuando vamos a la biblioteca y nos corren por mi culpa- dijo yami con algo de pena - se que un día te vas a cansar y vas a querer a otro amigo, mas serio y tranquilo como tu

Bueno en algo tienes razón, ya no quiero ser tu amigo, pero no es por la razon que tu cres - dijo el castaño

Por cual?_ pregunto yami con lágrimas en sus ojos

Ya no quiero ser tu amigo, porque me dan celos que otras niñas te pretendan, porque te quiero y se que solo me ves como tu amigo y eso me duele, porque si yo me declarara y te pidiera ser mi novio, tu te alejarias de mi y yo me partiría en dos, te amo demasiado y si no te lo dije fue solo que no quería perderte, pero ya no soporto lo celos de verte a diario con esas resbalosas, se que pronto quedras taner novia y eso me va a doler- dijo el castaño siendo la primera y ultima vez que perdiera el control

Seto- dijo yami- eres un tarado, yo también te amo y si quiero ser tu novio

Y desde entonces eran uno solo como pareja.

Dejo a los niños durmiendo en el piso y subió al cuarto de yami el cual seguia acostado

Ya lo pensé y voy aseptar, pero tienes que cambiar una petición - dijo el castaño

Yami se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a escucharlo

No quiero y me niego rotundamente a un gato, si quieres tener una tortuga y un cotorro bien pero un gato no, sabes bien de mi alergia al pelo de los animales, esmas te lo cambio por un acuario de peces exóticos yo te lo regalo -dijo el castaño

Eso era lo que tenias que pensar - dijo yami mas como un comentario para el, que como un regaño para el castaño

Si - dijo seto

Quiero tirarte por las escaleras- dijo yami con un aura negra a sus espaldas

Bueno si muero que la luna roja me reviva, para cobrar mi venganza- dijo seto

Te vengarias de mi -dijo yami

No solo volvería para amarte- dijo el castaño antes de besar a yami

**Bueno apuesto a que mas de una pensó que la petición a cambiar seria otra, las engañe. Bueno este cap. No contiene una historia de luna sangrienta, lo cambie por detalles de la relación de yami con seto, espero lemon en el próximo cap. con respecto a poner a tea de pareja con seto o con yami, no nunca en mis historias, no es nada personal es solo que ella esta tan enfocada en la amistad y con un carácter tan suave, que la imagino como la amiga solterona con 40 gatos, me disculpo si a alguien le gusta, por eso la pongo de villana para darle personalidad y mai simplemente la ignoro por que no le encuentro una pareja ideal y Joey no es para ella a el primero lo emparejo con bakura o mokuba.**

**Bueno gracias por sus mensajes a Lrivaille26 y a Eli espero les guste este cap. **


	4. Chapter 4

**No me maten mas abajo explico con brevedad lo que paso **

**Me gusta la personalidad que tiene cada uno de los personajes (la que su creador original les dio), yo nunca las cambiaría demasiado(quizás juege un poco), adoro** como** es cada uno son perfectos. **

**Bueno el cap.**

**Harás algo a solo me veras toda la noche? - pregunto el castaño con impaciensia **

**No creí que cedieras tan fácil, no se por donde comenzar**- dijo un nervioso yami

Quieres que me desvista - dijo seto tranquilo

NO- grito yami - solo recuestate y yo ...ya veré que hago - dijo con nerviosismo

Seto se acostó en la cama de yami y espero a que este hiciera algo o por lo menos se moviera de donde estaba parado como estatua.

Llevas 10 minutos sin moverte y te preguntas porque yo mando- dijo altanero seto sentándose un poco en la cama

Es que estoy nervioso, esto no están fácil como tu te imaginas, si lo hago mal tu me odiarás y yo - decía yami con preocupación

Yo te amo y no podrás cambiar eso, no te Odiaré, ni hoy, ni nunca- dijo seto con una de esas sonrisas que muy pocas veces mostraba- y apresurate a besarme o a intentar algo - agrego rompiendo el encanto de sus primeras palabras.

Olvidaba que eres tan romántico como una lechuga recién cortada- dijo yami con sarcasmo

Bueno ya, as algo o yo lo haré -dijo seto perdiendo un poco de su nula pasiencia

Hablas mucho y me estresas- dijo yami que camino a su escritorio y tomo la corbata azul que usaba para la escuela y amordazo al castaño - listo calladito te vez mas bonito

El castaño como tenia las manos libres trato de quitarsela, pero yami no lo dejo.

Sabes seto esto de amararte me gusto - dijo un sonriente yami, y camino a su closer y de otro uniforme que estaba colgado , tomo otra corbata y amaro de las manos a seto y lo gancho a la cama, seto solo miraba con cautela lo que su "adorado" novio hacía.

Yami se sento sobre las piernas del castaño y beso el cuello del ojos azules y dio una pequeña mordida, desabrochó los dos primeros botones y descubrió el hombro derecho el cual también beso y mordió, siguio desabrochando mas botones hasta dejar todo el pecho descubierto de su presa y muchos mas besos y mordidas se hisieron presentes, el castaño se removio ligeramente ante esas carisias, yami se endereso y lo tomo del cabello con un poco de fuerza pero sin dañarlo.

Te gusta lo que te hago? - pregunto un apasionado yami, el castaño solo afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza - espera a lo que sigue te enloquesera - fue la advertencia de yami

Con un camino de besos y araños desde el cuello asta la cintura del castaño, yami se topo con un estorboso cinturon el cual quito con los dientes y con la misma boca abrio el ziper del pantalón, encontrando su objetivo, aunque aun la ropa interior estorbaba, con suaves mordidas y un leve masaje comenzó a estimular al castaño, el cual se retorcía de placer, ambos tocaban el cielo pero aun les faltaba una cosita para estar en el paraíso, yami dejo su labor por un momento y la ropa que estorbaba desapareció y luego se tomo un minuto para desatar al castaño y acomodarse entre las piernas del castaño mientras lo besaba, el ojirojo estiro su mano asta un cajon de donde saco un pequeño frasco de lubricante, el castaño sintió de repente un dedo intruso comenzar su labor de preparacion, eso le causo un poco de incomodidad, luego fueron dos y después llego un tercero y una vez que estuvo preparado.

Estas listo?- pregunto yami, amaba tanto a seto que si este no se sentía listo estaba dispuesto a no continuar

Solo contigo estoy listo para lo que sea - dijo el castaño con mucha seguridad, aunque estaba algo nervioso, pero no lo demostraba

Yami quito sus dedos y entro con cuidado de no lastimar a seto, ya no soportaba su propia excitación, solo se quedo quieto un momento al sentir como el castaño se tensaba y una ves que este se relajo comenzó un suave vaivén que poco a poco se hizo mas intenso y muy pasional, el momento era la gloria, yami por primera vez estaba dentro de seto una deliciosa experiencia, ambos se disfrutaban de una nueva manera con gozo y amor.

Despues de un largo tiempo, la culminación llego y ambos terminaron juntos, un momento magico, les tomo un rato reponerse.

Te gusto?, Te sientes bien? Estas cómodo? - pregunto yami, muy feliz

Dolió mas de lo que esperaba pero fue muy placentero - dijo el ojo azul

Y te va a doler mas cuando amanesca o trates de sentarte- dijo yami con una sonrisa que simplemente no abandonaba su rostro

Es enserio, como lo aguantaste tu? - pregunto curioso, realmente necesitaría esa informacion

Analgésicos, dormir boca abajo, sillas muy cómodas, lo cual es dificil en la escuela ya sabes la silla es muy dura, pero para eso la solusion es muy fácil y ridícula, ropa interior acolchonada jajajaja - dijo yami mientras reia

Me estas tomando el pelo con lo de la ropa, cierto - dijo seto incredulo

Jajaja espero que no lo estés considerando realmente jajajaja- decía yami muy divertido

No lo considero, pero imajinarte a ti con esa clase de ropa seria muy raro, mas con la clase da pantalones tan ajustados que usas- dijo el castaño, sin quitarse esa imajen de su mente.

Sabes algo quiero volver a tenerte- dijo yami seductoramente

Pues aprovecha, solo Ra sabe cuando vuelva a ceder- dijo el castaño

Sera mas segundo de lo que te imajinas porque nuestro amor es muy intenso y asi como yo me entrego, se que tu también te entregaras a mi y con mucho amor, te amo tanto seto, eres mi vida y mi corazón, la razón por la que me levanto, por la que sueño y despierto, eres la luna y el sol, una tarde de lluvia y el arco iris, lo que conozco y lo que me falta por saber, lo que quiero para toda la vida y lo que mas temo perder, me moriría por ti y al mismo tiempo solo viviría para recordarte, me esclavizaría a ti y desataría una guerra por ti, para complacerte no tendría medida, limite o espacio- recitaba yami con una cara de enamorado y una dicha

Ya terminaste cursi- en momentos así seto se alegraba de que yami no diera discursos de esos a cada rato y en público

No, no e terminado- respondió al mismo tiempo en el cual lo besaba

Y muy lejos estaban por terminar la noche era joven y la pasión mucha.

**Muy corto ya se, incisto no me maten, bueno mis escusas de no actualizar, se borro el capitulo casi terminado 2 veces ( llore la segunda vez por mi mala suerte), perdi mi inspiración de la frustración, mi papa estuvo internado y me toco ser la enfermera 4 días( para eso si soy útil para el resto de la familia) y por alguna extraña razón que no comprendo me convencieron para ser voluntaria "temporal" dando clases en una iglesia el fin de semana, lo que no me dijeron es que temporal eran 2 años minino y ya me arrepentí, pero ya firme y no me puedo salir sin que me den un sermón muy largo( mas largo y tedioso que un discurso de amistad de tea y crean me si es pocible).**

**Bueno gracias por sus mensajes y por la ortografía me disculpo, estuve en una muy mala escuela de gobierno (40 niños en un salón, un maestro que le daba igual si entendías o no) hago lo mejor que puedo y a eso agrega que necesito lentes y que escribo de noche, bueno ya verán que es un milagro que se entienda la mayoría de lo que escribo (no entiendo como me aceptaron en la universidad).**

**Próximo capitulo gran final.**

**:-) gracias por leer**


End file.
